Una extraña declaración
by Nerea-chan
Summary: Lucy va a ver una película pero el titulo deja a Natsu confundido, ¿Sera el empujón que necesitaban para saber que querian? One-shot NaLu.


_**Bueno, esta será una historia corta (ya que el primer fanfiction que se me ocurrió subir es sacado de un libro xD) como para poder experimentar en lo que es escribir un fanfict por mí misma. Espero que lo disfruten :3 (espero que no se note que escribo porque no tengo nada que hacer xD)**_

_-Dialogo._

"Pensamientos"

(Comentario/Acotación del autor)

_**Mensaje de: **_Mensajes de celular, enviados por algunos de los personajes.

_**Una extraña declaración.**_

Ese día le había prometido a su mejor amiga Levy de ver un película. Esta estaba basada en el libro que acababa de leer, llenándola de intriga a como seria su adaptación cinematográfica. El libro era una novela dramática encantadora, ambientada en Irlanda acerca de una pareja que tenía una relación que podría considerarse envidiable. Lucy había quedado enamorada del libro, pesé a que solo había llegado hasta la mitad de este.

Una vez que acabó de prepararse, partió hacia la casa de Levy. Al llegar, tocó varias veces hasta que finalmente abrió, mostrando tras ella su característico desorden de libros.

_-Lucy, pasa por favor.-_ Dijo riendo y tratando de acomodar un poco.

_-Levy, ¿Cuándo ordenaras esto? Podrías perder o estropear alguno de los libros.-_ Dijo sonriéndole. Levy en cambio volvió a reír nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca. Ayudando, acabaron de ordenar un poco, así nada estorbaba la vista al televisor y así podrían disfrutar de la película. Se acomodaron y el aparato comenzó a reproducirla. Los primeros minutos de esta mostraba escenas de una pareja que, incluso discutiendo por quien debía apagar la luz, se mostraban felices y con un gran sentido del humor. Lucy sonreía con los ojos brillantes ante aquellos sucesos del filme, mientras que Levy suspiraba como enamorada.

_-Sería genial tener una relación como la de ellos, ¿No crees, Lucy?-_Dijo aun suspirando. Lucy solo asintió sin quitar la vista de las escenas que se presentaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos más tarde, ambas lloraban emotivamente ante la noticia de la muerte de Gerry, el personaje masculino de la película. Vieron como suceso tras suceso, le llegaban cartas a la viuda de parte de su difunto esposo, que había prometido dejarle una "lista" que recibiría luego de su muerte.

_-Lu-chan, me gustaría encontrar un hombre como Gerry.-_Sollozaba Levy, limpiándose las lágrimas.

_-¡yo también, Levy!-_Exclamó Lucy, sorbiendo su nariz, que minutos después se sobresaltó al sentir como el celular vibraba por un mensaje.

_**Mensaje de: Natsu. A las 16:30 p.m.**_

_**Hey Luce, ¿Qué haces?**_

Sonrió ante el mensaje, Natsu sí que sabía cuándo presentarse.

_**Mensaje de: Lucy. A las 16:38 p.m.**_

_**¡Natsu! Estoy en casa de Levy viendo una película, ¿Tú?**_

Envió el mensaje y continúo mirando el filme antes de perderse las escenas más esenciales. Minutos después llegó la respuesta a su mensaje.

_**Mensaje de: Natsu. A las 16:44 p.m.**_

_**Eso explica porque no estabas en tu casa. Pareciera que el ropero explotó y que por eso está todo tirado aquí. ¿Cuándo ordenaras tu cuarto, luce? Siempre me tropiezo queriendo llegar a la cama.**_

Su boca se hizo una perfecta "O" ante aquel mensaje. ¿Natsu estaba otra vez en su casa? ¿Cómo? Suspiro sabiendo que siempre sucedería lo mismo, aunque no quitase que le molestaba un poco. Apretó el celular como queriendo hacerlo estallar.

_-Lu-lucy-chan, ¿E-estas bi-bien?- _Pregunto una Levy completamente nerviosa y asustada ante la reacción de su amiga.

_-¿Eh? A-ah, Levy; estoy bien, esto bien. En serio-_Rio nerviosa._-Sucede que Natsu está de nuevo en mi casa._

_-Ese Natsu, ¿Por qué no cambias la cerradura o le pones una alarma?-_Le respondió Levy algo molesta.

_-Lo confundirían con un ladrón y traería más problemas.- _Rio Lucy ante la idea._- No te preocupes Levy, en un rato me marcharé para sacarlo de allí._

Tomando nuevamente su celular, le respondió el mensaje a Natsu.

_**Mensaje de: Lucy. A las 17:06 p.m.**_

_**¡NATSU, SAL DE MI CASA! No entiendo cuál es tu necesidad de estar siempre allí.**_

Suspiro resignada y continuo mirando la película, si seguía distrayéndose no podría terminarla, al igual que al libro. Sumamente con sus pensamientos metidos en la escena que transcurría, se sobresaltó al sentir de nuevo su celular vibrar.

_**Mensaje de: Natsu. A las 17:49 p.m.**_

_**Ya, Luce. No seas amargada, te espero aquí hasta que llegues. Por cierto, ¿Qué película ven?**_

Fijando su vista en la película como si estuviese hipnotizada le respondió y dejo el celular a un lado.

_**Mensaje de Lucy. A las 17:51 p.m.**_

_**Posdata: Te amo.**_ (Aclaro que depende del lugar, el nombre. Aquí es Posdata: Te amo, en otros es "Posdata: Te quiero")

Levy, en cambio, vio su teléfono aun rígido. ¿Estaría mal mandarle un mensaje? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esa idea de su cabeza. "Ridículo" pensó. "Sería una completa ridiculez de mi parte hacerlo" se reprochó algo decepcionada.

En cambio Lucy seguía con los ojos fijos en la pantalla mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca. Rayos que esa película era de lo mejor para ella, tenía todo lo que había deseado de una relación, pese a la circunstancia o muerte de uno de sus personajes. El amor incondicional de otra persona.

Apretó sus piernas en un abrazo y se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué ella no podía conseguir algo así? Era cierto que ella estaba enamorada de Natsu, pero al ver que él era tan cercano a Lissana decidió apartarse de su camino para que sean felices. Mejor dicho para que Natsu sea feliz.

Otra vez su celular la sorprendía. Alzándolo, decidió acabar con la conversación que tenía con Natsu. No se sentía bien después de recordar que él y Lissana eran tan compatibles, simplemente no se encontraba de humor. Sus ojos al fijar la vista a la pantalla de aquel aparato se abrieron como plato. ¿Realmente Natsu le estaba preguntando eso? Comenzó a temblar nerviosa.

_**Mensaje de: Natsu. A las 18:27 p.m.**_

_**Luce, ¿Tú me amas acaso?**_

La pregunta realmente la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Natsu realmente había malinterpretado el mensaje anterior? ¿Qué le respondería? Intentó teclear una respuesta, aun nerviosa.

_**Mensaje de: Lucy. Alas 18:33 p.m.**_

_**¡Natsu! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Es el título de la película!**_

Suspiro aliviada, una parte de ella estaba angustiada por su cobardía sintiendo como le oprimía el pecho. Nuevamente se mordió el labio hasta que Levy interrumpió su pensamiento.

_-Lu-chan, ¿Estas bien?-_Pregunto mirándola preocupada.

_-Estoy bien, ¿A qué viene eso?-_La miro curiosa.- _Levy-chan, ¿Por qué miras tanto tu celular?_-Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-_¿Y-yo? ¿Mi-mirando mi celular? ¡Que tonterías dices, Lu-chan!_

_-Mmmm si tú lo dices, aunque yo lo llamaría 'Gajeel'-_Susurro conteniendo una carcajada.

-¡_LUCY!_

Continuaron sus chistes mientras comían y cuchicheaban acerca de sus compañeros para distraerse ambas de sus asuntos que tanto las apenaban. Otro día lograrían terminar de ver bien la película.

Siendo las ocho de la noche, Lucy decidió volver a su casa. Despidiéndose de Levy, camino rumbo a su humilde hogar, olvidándose que aun cierto peli-rosa se encontraba allí.

Al llegar, cerro sonoramente la puerta y dio dos patadas al aire para sacarse sus incomodas sandalias. Subió las escaleras abandonando en el su abrigo, bolso y demás en el camino.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y soltó un gritito al encontrarse con la mirada de Natsu, que por algún motivo era como demandante y decepción.

-_Hola, Luce.-_Dijo aun sin dejar de fijar la vista en ella.

-¡_Natsu! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-_Respondiendo nerviosamente.

-_Te hice una pregunta hoy._

_-Natsu, ya respondí. Era el título de la película._

Rápidamente, tomo las muñecas de Lucy y la arrojo sobre la cama, situándose encima de ella.

-_¡Natsu! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!_

_-Ya te lo he dicho, te hice una pregunta y aun sigues sin responderla. ¿Por qué la evades? Luce, ¿Acaso me amas?_

Lucy se mordió el labio en respuesta. Quería llorar. Apretando los puños, giro su cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-_¿Por qué?-_Susurro simplemente.

Natsu, sorprendiéndose se quitó de encima de ella, sentándose en la cama. Sabía que ella no le diría, asique decidió ponerse en marcha, ya que en su casa lo estaría esperando Happy.

-_Luce… Solo quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu respuesta, no quiero que sientas miedo. No te odiare porque me digas que no, jamás podría. Y otra cosa, sea cual sea tu respuesta a esa pregunta, quiero que sepas que no me alejare de ti._-Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Ella, en cambio, seguía mordiendo su labio. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser una cobarde? Era cierto que ella ya se había dado por vencida a con él al verlo tan feliz al lado de Lissana, pero aun así no quería alejarse. Simplemente no quería alejarlo.

Limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar se sus ojos después que Natsu se había ido. Bajo las escaleras corriendo al tiempo que encontraba sus sandalias con la vista. Se calzó velozmente y salió tras él. A pesar de que había corrido lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo no lo encontró. Decepcionada, decidió volver, ya mañana podría decirle todo, pero al caminar de regreso sintió como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro. Dando un grito, se dio la vuelta para verlo encontrándose nuevamente con Natsu.

-_Luce, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué corrías?-_Pregunto un Natsu completamente preocupado y asustado. Sin esperarlo, Lucy lo abrazo fuertemente, como si temiera perderlo.-_Lucy, ¿Estas bi…?_

_-Si._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Natsu, yo si te amo. Perdóname por ser una cobarde, es que al verte tan feliz con Lissana me di cuenta de cuanto la aprecias, y por eso no quería estorbar. Si estas con ella, solo quiero que sepas que te apoyo, pese a que me duela. Quiero que seas feliz.-_Dijo finalmente, levantando el rostro que se encontraba bañado en lágrimas.

-_Lucy…_

_-No, solo prométeme que no nos dejaremos de ver. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos._

-_Lucy, yo no estoy con Lissana, tampoco me gusta. Solo es mi amiga de la infancia._

La respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, poniendo una extraña cara de póker. ¿No estaban juntos? Pese a que se sintió mal por Lissana, su corazón comenzó a latir de alegría, al tiempo que sonreía sin dejar de suspirar. Aun así algo la preocupaba. ¿Y si gustaba de Erza? Tampoco quería estorbar ahí. Ella misma se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos ¡¿Cuándo se le pego la misma costumbre de imaginarse cosas?! Creo que debía dejar de pasar tiempo con Juvia.

_-¿Luce? ¿Estás bien?_-Pregunto un Natsu preocupado.

-_Sí, pero Natsu… ¿Me diras quien te gusta?_

_-…-_

Él simplemente no respondió, decidió demostrarle quien le gustaba abrazándola y tomando sus labios de manera posesiva. Lucy mientras tanto no salía de su asombro al entender que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Al entenderlo, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Natsu para profundizar el beso. Era realmente fogoso y apasionado, pero al cabo de unos minutos se separaron sonrojados pero sonriendo. "tienes bien ganado el apodo flamita" rio divertida ante su pensamiento.

-_¿De qué te ríes?_

_-No es nada, Natsu. Vamos a casa a comer algo._

_-¡AYE, SIR!-_Respondió un Natsu emocionado y de ojos brillantes. ¿Cómo no amar ese hombre que pese a sus locuras, siempre le devolvía la alegría? Tomados de las manos, volvieron sobre sus pasos para por fin disfrutar de la compañía del otro como siempre habían querido.

_**Fin.**_

_**Bien, es algo que se me ocurrió rápido, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos!**_


End file.
